answer
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Sakine Meiko dan kolaborasi razia rutin menghasilkan murid bebal bernama Kagamine Len. / "Kagamine, kuharap kau belajar dari kesalahanmu." • untuk aia masanina.


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, SEGA, etc**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun**

 **Gift buat aia masanina**

 **Hint LenMeiko ehe, maap pendeq. Cuma biar tangan ga kaku buat nulis.**

* * *

Pada dasarnya, Meiko tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain, Tetapi semua berubah ketika razia minggu lalu. Sebagai seorang guru yang bekerja di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas, terkadang mereka mengadakan razia untuk menjaga stabilitas norma para siswa. Targetnya pun tidak asal, yakni _game_ atau sesuatu berbau pornografi —seperti majalah bokep—akan segera berpindah tangan dan diakhiri dengan pemanggilan orang tua yang bersangkutan.

Tidak hanya itu, kerapihan seragam juga menjadi salah satu bagian pemeriksaan. Rok yang terlalu pendek, rambut dicat, kuku yang berwarna-warni— semua itu akan terjaring operasi tanpa kecuali. Memang banyak siswa menggerutu, tetapi para guru sebenarnya tidak mau disalahkan apabila tidak menyediakan lingkungan yang baik dan nyaman bagi sesama umat manusia dalam teritori yang sama. SMA Crypton adalah salah satu SMA yang … setidaknya masih memiliki nama baik meski bukan penyandang nomor wahid. Tidak akan dibiarkan jika sampai citra institusi pendidikan ini menurun.

Apakah cara ini efektif?

Delapan puluh persen, iya.

Tapi tidak dengan yang kini sedang ditangani Sakine Meiko selaku guru Bagian Kesiswaan alias BK. Setelah menangani semua murid bermasalah, kini menyisakan seseorang di dalam ruangannya. Seseorang yang ia harap bisa dikubur di Palung Mariana karena terlampau sering terciduk saat razia. Menangani seseorang yang bebal adalah _hidangan penutup_ yang menjengkelkan, sebenarnya. Karena Meiko harus benar-benar mempersiapkan hati dan stok kewarasan yang cukup dalam sesi perbincangan alot antar murid dan guru.

"Kagamine Len, bukankah kau tahu buku peganganmu hampir penuh?" tanyanya sambil menatap intens demi memberi kesan tegas. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang guru, wajib membenahi anak didiknya yang tidak berada pada jalur yang benar, terutama bagi pelanggan melanggar aturan.

"Tsk."

Astaga, Meiko ingin sekali menampar mulut menyebalkan itu. Murid tidak tahu diuntung! Apa dia tak pernah diajari tata krama dalam keluarganya? Dia baru saja terjerat razia karena ketahuan membawa _game_ ke sekolah—yang sudah jelas akan disita hingga orang tuanya datang.

"Kagamine, jangan berbelit. Kali ini aku akan memanggil orang tuamu."

"Meiko- _san_ tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku?" Meiko mendengar kalimat ini terasa janggal. Dia tidak peduli bagian (dan fakta) bahwa Len memanggil dengan nama kecilnya, ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Jangan bilang kau sengaja melakukan ini."

"Aku memang sengaja."

Meiko tidak mau kepedean, jika pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat harapannya terjatuh dari ketinggian. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak _ngarep_ atau apa. Namun ia tidak sekudet itu dalam menangkap dan mengumpulkan berbagai rumor yang beredar. Salah satunya adalah kabar bahwa Kagamine Len suka dengan wanita yang lebih tua dan berniat menjadikan Meiko sebagai target selanjutnya. Meiko tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dalam konteks asmara, tetapi bagaimana ia mengatakan ini? Status mereka saat ini adalah guru dan siswa. Ini tabu. Lagipula Meiko sendiri tidak ada perasaan khusus terhadap salah satu murid _istimewa_ nya itu.

"Kagamine, kuharap kau belajar dari kesalahanmu."

"Aku membutuhkan Meiko- _san_ untuk melengkapiku."

 _Dasar cowok buaya_ —batin Meiko. Kagamine Len adalah salah satu siswa populer. Terkenal dengan julukan _playboy_ , sih. Meiko sendiri tidak peduli, tapi ia tidak mengerti, kenapa harus dia dan bukan orang lain saja? Pusing rasanya, Meiko jadi ingin piknik sebentar ke Andromeda.

"Kagamine, jangan main-main."

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan Meiko- _san_. Lagipula kau belum menjawabku sejak dua minggu lalu. Tolong jangan gantung aku, _sensei_."

Sekali lagi, Meiko itu tidak _kepedean_. Bukti yang menguatkan hal ini adalah konfesi cinta Kagamine Len dua minggu lalu, yang dilakukan secara eksklusif menggunakan _banner_ seukuran lapangan, bertinta merah ' _Meiko-san aku mencintaimu *emot lopelope* *emot cium*'_ seraya memakai _font_ _chiller_ —bagaimana bisa suatu pernyataan cinta berubah menjadi _hint_ dari serial tragedi?— dan dipajang di halaman sekolah. Apa? Itu tidak seberapa? Kalian tidak tahu betapa malunya Meiko harus diberondongi berbagai macam pertanyaan retorik dari sesama rekan kerjanya. Kalian tidak tahu betapa sakit hatinya saat siswa-siswi tidak lagi takut kepadanya yang guru BK! Ini masalah harga diri!

Meiko menyandarkan punggung ke kursi sambil memijit pelipis. Ia lelah menghadapi semua problematika beruntun ini. "Aku sudah bilang menolakmu, apa kau ini tuli?"

"Aku hanya tuli untuk penolakanmu."

 _Bisakah Meiko piknik ke Andromeda sekarang juga?_

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Kamus Mini :

1) -san : suffix di nama depan/belakang dan menunjukkan adab kesopanan *?

2) sensei : guru (bahasa Jepang)

3) Andromeda : nama salah satu galaksi di dekat Milky Way. Bisa dilihat dari bumi dengan kondisi tertentu dan waktu yang tepat (meski hanya dengan mata telanjang). [Wikipedia]

4) Palung Mariana : nama palung terdalam di dunia, lokasi terdalamnya ada di lapisan kerak bumi.[Wikipedia]

* * *

A/N : maap aia qtaw ini kependekan tapi kalo dilanjutin akan lebih sinet dan drama jadi kustop wkwkwkw XDDDD makasih udah memberiku prompt indah ini. Menurut gue sendiri anak jaman now kalo konfesi lebih edan, gak romantis kaya anak jaman dulu heueheueheueheuehueheu #ITU.

Thanks for reading

Siluman panda


End file.
